Umbrean
__TOC__ =Setting= Umbrean is spoken in the nation The Union of Confederated Umbrean Republican States, aka UCURS or Umbrean Confederacy, but is one of the major languages on Verus General Information Umbrean is a verb based language, i.e. there is no adjectives and almost all other words are derived from their closest relative verb though some are stand alone nouns but they are rare. The sentence structure of umbrean is SOV, it is a agglutinating and isolating language in which both shifts depending on what category of things one deals with but it is consistent in that area. Phonology Umbrεaπ alphabets sounds like this. Phonotactics B,Б,T,Ю are always followed by a vowel R and K always comes alone from consonants, as there is vowels around them two consonants always comes between two vowels The syllable structure of umbrean is (V)©©V =Basic Grammar= Nouns Making Noun : Number and definite Suffix Nouns changes depending on if its definite or not, or if its one, two or more. It is always placed at the end of the verb root. such as Ruжψψ aπψωю and never on the voice/perspection word. Numbers A thing to keep in mind is this language is base-12 based in Umbrean there is no difference between first and one so to say one one says simply miζ but also first is miζ Relative Position, Declension relative position to something is said by adding the suffixes, the order doesnt matter and can be combined with each other to be more exact. they come after the define suffix if there is any Umbrean cases suffix English prep. example translation Grammatical Juшrωr city -ni for, to, at, toward juшrωrπi to the city -ωωd of (possession) juшrωrωωd the city's, of the city Locative -iζζ at, from, of juшrωriζζ from the city -uшψ in juшrωruшψ in the city -uaж from juшrωruaж from the city -ψωs into juшrωrψωs into the city -юa at/near juшrωrюa At the city -ψφ on juшrωrψφ On the city -aψб With, along juшrωraψб With/Along the city -жψг Around (not near) juшrωrжψг Around the city -юωг above juшrωrюωг Above the city -rεж under juшrωrrεж under the city -ζaб infront of juшrωrζaб Infront of the city -ωжг behind juшrωrωжг behind the city -gur to the right of juшrωrgur to the right of the city -гia to the left of juшrωrгia to the left of the city -Юiψ west of juшrωrЮiψ west of city -юiu east of juшrωrюiu east of city -юiω north of juшrωrюiω north of city -юia south of juшrωrюia south of city Verbs Umbrean is very regular in its language except for very few verbs but mostly the verb "to be" Standarized change of a tense for a verb is achived by simply adding/changing the word behind the verb. For Example, "to walk" is Foz, "i am going", ignoring the persinal pronoun, would be "Foz Liy" : To Be This verb is sometimes considered to be none existent since it is the very word used to conject a verb. "am" is therefor right out "Гiψ" and "will be" is "Tra" and so on The one exposed or the one who does In Umbrean a verb alone doesn't decide it one is the victim or the one who does it. For example Aπu is a verb that is related to death, but alone it doesn't say if one is dieing or killing. Adding a word in front will determine that. Жψψ is the one who is exposed, as "Жψψ aπu" means "To be killed" or "to die" Ψπψ is the one who does the actual thing, "Ψπψ aπu" means "To kill" Negation To negate a sentence such as "im not killing" one adds the affix -ψб to the verb so it becomes "gψг ψπψ aπuψб гiψ" Verbs into nouns As umbrean is a verb based language meaning it derives most of its nouns from the relative verb there is a special system to it and the Prefix ru- is used to serve it but where it comes depends very much on what kind of noun it ends with. Lets take "Aπu" as example. If it is placed on the verb itself such as "ruaπψ" it will make a noun of the context of the noun and since "Aπψ" is related to death it would be the very noun "death" it means. While if one wishes to say for example the one who does the killing, "killer" it would be done by adding the suffix on the word before as "Жψψ aπu" (To kill) so it becomes "ruЖψψ aπu" which means "killer" now, for the one who is killed or dieing the same principle is applied "ψπψ aπu" becomes "ruψπψ aπu" and means "person who dies" basically. Generating nouns from verbs is thereby very simple. Pronouns Persinal Pronouns Umbrean have many persinal pronouns for various situations and the choice is critical in conversation as wrong choice can be considered an insult. : Other Pronouns : English Personal Pronouns : Syntax Standard The Umbrean language is a Subject-Object-Verb language that arranges its sentences as "adam apple ate" rather than the english SVO "Adam ate apple" Adjective Adjectives don't exist in the normal sense but is verbs, the adjective "red" would be in umbrean "to be red" and is conjugated the same way as verbs, but if there is multiple adjectives describing something one does not say the tempus/conjucation word over and over, it is said after the last adjective verb as an indication you stop the description there. The Red city = Juшrωrψ irψ шεю Comparative The comparative word is placed in front of the adjective : Conjuctions Connecting to parts is done like in english, X and Y, X or Y Ratio Ratio such as Three to one would be said as Iζi шζi miζ where the word шζi is used in ratio context alone =Dictionary= Affixes Prefixes Aja *Simular to, approximently Gija *Air related Iωж *put infront of a persinal pronoun *greeting phrase, simular to hi, hello etc Jja *Turning adjective to adverb Ωrr *The one who does a verb or Suffixes huuh *Can do, possible to do Irю *Turns a noun to a verb Kiг *Membership of *Part of Жa *aspect of Жψг Turns Verbs into nouns =Example text= One *Gψг πijuшrωrε φψguu dψas гiψ = I am walking toward the big city **Gψг = I **πijuшrωr φψguu = toward the big city **dψas гiψ = am walking Common phrases * = Go/walk/run to tartarus or go to hell *Aшuζ Rψgπar шεю? = Directly How is rygnar? but means What time is it? or How much is the clock *Saψжjωωε жψψ Ψεπtψeq Φπψжωkiг Umbrεaπ жurжζωkiг = The Union of Confederate Umbrean Republican States Category:Languages